Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance Redux
by 1Ring2ruleThemAll
Summary: Remake of Original. After experiencing a tragedy once more in his life Naruto succumbs to an ancient power that opens the way to a new life. One filled with new and powerful enemies and allies alike. Naruto must quickly learn to control this power or else he will succumb to its seductive will. Powerful Naruto. Reader created OCs. Multi-Kaiju movie crossovers. On haitus...
1. Awakening

**Hello there everybody, this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll with the newly released Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance Redux! Man, talk about a wait, I had to figure out a way to work on this while working and going to college, including a side project. The main wait was mainly due to a way of trying to create a universe in which a bunch of kaiju cinematic universes could fit together, and that is now for the most part completely made out fully. YAY! For all my readers that are familiar with me I still have all the OCs that won the contest, they're still in so no worries there.**

 **For the most part I just want to say that I'm excited that I get to do this again after such a long time! It did take a while, so I wish to apologize for such a long wait, but it allowed for me to make the product that your about to read. (AN: I WILL NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOUR TO LAZY TO EXPLAIN IN DETAIL AS TO WHY IT IS THE STORY IS NOT APPEALING TO YOU IN A LITERARY CRITIC'S CONTEXT THEN YOU AREN'T WORTH MY TIME!)**

 **Now as for this new version of my story, I should inform everyone that this story will differ quite differently than from the original story, which in some instances is better. The story will be more focused in different areas such as character development including story arcs and themes that will be introduced as the story progresses. It will have a darker and more mature undertone than the previous work, hopefully, and many of the characters from Naruto will still act the same way, but in some instances, will react differently than from the main source due to the experiences that they will face as it progresses.**

 **Aside from this story I am planning to be working on another project at the same time, although not alone. During the break, I got in contact with two other writers, UltimatumJerkasaurus500, the creator of a Bleach/Godzilla crossover that was removed do to somebody interfering with it for no reason, and Ares from FALLEnOlyMpiaN92, the creator of "Vessel of The Golden Dragon" a former Naruto/Godzilla crossover, but now a Naruto/X-overs crossover. All three of us have been in talks of a collaboration of sorts and we might be working together! I will not be posting it on my profile, unless it becomes necessary…**

 **Back to this story, I wish to inform everyone the lore is different as to allow for more kaiju to brought in from other universes as I said, and not just other universes like Gamera or Pacific Rim, but also other continuities of Godzilla...the lore might be different for each one, but that comes with the new territory.**

 **So, with all of this out of the way time for my favorite part of this whole Author Note, the disclaimer! (AN: As usual I'll have another section at the end of the chapter, so see you guys then!)**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction! Naruto is owned by his respected owners at Jump, Vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto, the creator; Godzilla is owned by Toho Co. Ltd. Please support the official release!**

* * *

-Third Great Shinobi War-

Outside of Land of Hot Water

Two blurs dashed across the trees as shadows danced in the moon's ethereal glow. Clashing back and forth with sparks igniting the darkened space as the sounds of metal striking out at each other reverberates across the expanse. Another shadow joins the fray and the sounds intensify before ultimately the three separate and take positions at an equal distance away from each other.

Each of the three dare not take their eyes off the other two, each on baring a different insignia, revealing their allegiance. All three of them dare not make any sudden moves before the others, knowing that rash thinking would not lead to survival.

"It's been awhile since the three of us last clashed, wouldn't you say?" One stated to the other two while flashing a smirk. Standing at a decent height of 5'9 and having lavender colored hair and eyes to match, the individual was keen on getting a response from the other two.

"Humph, to be honest I'd prefer if it was just me and him, you were an uninvited guest in this fight Daichi." Another answered. This one was rather tall, being around 6'3 and had golden blond hair and red eyes that gave off a substantial amount of malice. "You and your master have been nuisance ever since you awoke centuries ago."

"You didn't think that we'd just let you go off and take this planet after all that hard work we went through prior to the collapse? Did you?" Daichi mocked him, easily knowing how to play off his opponent. "You've failed multiple times already, and now you're in your seventh host, rather bleak if I do say so myself, especially since you failed to find a suitable vessel the first go around."

"The number of hosts is insufficient when compared to the power at my disposal, or should I demonstrate it on you just like our first encounter _boy_!" The golden blonde warned. "Or have you forgotten just how much more powerful I am than you?!"

"You do have me there, but unlike you I don't need to rely on power as much, especially when I can simply utilize my techniques, which in my case give me everything I'll ever need." Daichi replied. "But then again what's to expect from an old kaiju like you, when you rely too much on brute force that has failed you every single time. I'm beginning to question who even gave you a title such as "King" in the first place."

A burst of concentrated electricity was fired forth at Daichi, whom was calm and collected. He raised his hand as a lavender toned cloak of energy surrounded him and a wall of crystal shot forth from the ground shielding him from the attack.

"Best watch what you say around him kid, he doesn't take to kindly to failure, and your pestering him about his past attempts will only lead to him leveling this entire area and then some." The final individual stated. The last individual was a rather stoic individual when compared to the other two. He had white colored hair and orange colored eyes that were seemingly calm, but could clearly show a massive buildup of power behind them.

"You stay out of this Nobu! This kid has already interfered with our fight and that is something foolish in its own right!" The golden-haired man exclaimed as a golden colored cloak of energy fully surrounded his body.

"As true as that is, I still can't have you go all ballistic considering that this area is still filled with shinobi, so by all means I'm fully obligated to get involved." The man known as Nobu stated as he activated his own cloak of blue hued energy around his body as to drive his point across.

"Your rather calm wouldn't you say great "King of the Monsters", especially since your little buddy has already been dealt with." Daichi expressed causing Nobu to raise a noticeable brow of confusion.

"What are you talking about Daichi." Nobu demanded with great restraint as he demanded to know what it was that the man in front of him was referring to.

"Heh, perhaps this will suffice." Daichi chuckled as he tossed over a bloody item towards Nobu, who caught the object in hand to investigate it.

Upon recognition with the object Nobu's blood began to boil. In his hand was a necklace made from fishing wire with the kanji for fish (魚) carved out of wood and painted grey hanging off it. Nobu clutched the item in his hand as the cloak around him began to boil with energy at the surge of negative emotion he was experiencing.

"How dare you…" Nobu began as his teeth sharpened and his fingers and toes grew claws and talons. The energy cloak around him formed a tail at the base of his back and spine-like protrusions formed going down to the tip of the tail. "You will pay for what you've done!"

Daichi snickered as his cloak slowly began to morph as well, with a tail forming at the base of his back and crystalline formations beginning to take shape in the cloak. The golden-haired individual's cloak also began to morph with two tails forming at the base end and two large energy wings forming from his shoulder blades.

"Now the fun is really beginning to start." Daichi mentioned to no one in particular as the group ready once more for a clash, and this time it seemed that even the trees and ground bellow trembled at what was about to happen.

"DAICHI!" Nobu yelled as he rushed forward initiating the clash, followed by the golden-haired man and Daichi, all of whom collided and the battle began once more…

* * *

 **Naruto:**

 **The Kaiju Renaissance Redux**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

The heavy buildup of mist in the air made it hard for any single individual to see anything more than a few feet in front of them, but in the case of those trapped with a dome of ice mirrors, it was rather difficult to keep up with evading the ice projectiles being thrown at them. It was imperative that they could identify the location of their opponent, whom had trapped them inside of the dome and was attempting to kill them at this moment.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to dodge as best as they could, while at the same time trying to keep up with the masked assassin companion of Zabuza's that was meant to keep them busy, while he fought with Kakashi out in the mist.

The two ducked and evaded when they could, often getting nicked or cut by the flying ice-infused senbon that were tossed at them. Sasuke utilizing his newly awakened Sharingan continued to track the individual as they traveled inside of their mirrors, leaping into one and then another while leaving images in each one as to throw them off.

Sasuke was patient however, he waited for the right moment to present itself before he would engage in an offensive tactic. His main problem now was the fact that he wasn't alone anymore, Naruto had snuck in after revealing himself upon his arrival, and since then has been a hindrance on Sasuke, who has had to shove him out of the way far too many times already.

Naruto, for his part, was trying to stay alive and help Sasuke. Though he wasn't being of any good use, he did attempt to attack the mirrors with shadow clones earlier, but the result wasn't anything worth noting as he had to quickly dodge the attempt on his life following it.

Both him and Sasuke were still struggling to land a hit on the guy, but Sasuke had that covered. "Naruto, I need you to send forth some shadow clones again." Sasuke exclaimed as to get his teammate's attention.

Naruto, upon hearing the request was quick to retort. "They can't help, they'll just get wiped out before they even reach the mirrors!"

In direct response Sasuke sent a glare towards Naruto that was a sharp as daggers. "Just do it!" Sasuke ordered. With a sigh of reluctance Naruto flew through the necessary hand signs before exclaiming his jutsu and seven other Naruto's materialized.

The newly created clones rushed forwards at a different mirror in hopes of at least damaging one. Haku, whom was steadily observing noticed this and took caution as he knew that Sasuke was up to something. 'I'll have to be cautious, he can see my movements more clearly now that he has the Sharingan.' He reflected as he launched senbon from multiple mirrors, dispelling the clones before they could even step within a foot from the mirrors.

"Naruto, do it again!" Sasuke exclaimed to which Naruto retorted once more before doing it again, and just like before failing. "One more time!" Naruto was at this point failing to grasp why it was that Sasuke was making him do this when none of his clones have even been close enough to touch a mirror, let alone a full foot length.

"Why the hell am I doing this anyway? We're not making any progress whatsoever!" Naruto retorted once more as his frustration was increasing each time Sasuke demanded him to make clones, and when said clones continue to fail.

"I can almost predict his movements, that's why you need to do it one more time!" Sasuke explained causing Naruto to realize the whole point in his yelling.

"Well why didn't you say that sooner! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as twelve Narutos appeared this time, all of whom dashed towards a mirror instantly. The sudden increase in the number of clones threw Haku off as he quickly had to rebound in order for him to be even able to take all twelve down without Sasuke seeing him.

With little time to spare Haku dashed within his mirrors sending forth a wave of senbon towards the unsuspecting clones. Each one dispelled, falling to the torrent of senbon from all sides. Naruto and Sasuke had watched the whole thing, and Naruto was glad that he didn't try jumping in with his clones on a whim.

Sasuke, however, had finally gotten what he was waiting for, flying through the necessary hand signs Sasuke locked onto Haku and took in a deep breath. "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" He announced as the raging sphere of fire erupted from his mouth, dashing towards Haku, who in great surprise had to shunshin over to another mirror just to dodge the attack. "You're not getting away that easily! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

With that another fireball was launched over towards Haku's position, but this time he was unprepared as his mirror was met with the explosive kinetic energy that was behind Sasuke's technique, erupting it in a blaze. The genin watched the mirror seemingly melt away and couldn't help but smirk at their achievement. "Yeah you did it Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke was also cheerful, he had just taken down the Ronin assassin that was easily a rank-A bounty, something that was a considerable feat for someone his age, or rather it would be if it wasn't for somebody like his brother Itachi, who had done the same, but at a younger age.

'Just you wait Itachi, this is just the first step, the next one will be me finally finding you and settling this matter.' Sasuke thought to himself before a sudden jolt of pain forced him fall on his knees.

Naruto was quick to notice, but soon found himself doing the same thing as both realized that they had senbon penetrating the backs of their legs. "Not bad for genin, I will commemorate your effort, however, you cannot defeat me that easily." Haku stated as he manifested in the mirror before them. "You've already lost, there is no need to continue on any further, so just accept your fate."

Both were preparing to make a move but Haku anticipated their movements and flashed away in the mirror before launching a few more senbon at them, hitting them in areas that either numbed or paralyzed their limbs. With a grunt, both fell further onto the ground as they tried to remove the senbon from their bodies.

Neither of them had any more energy to continue, that was a fact that Haku was quick to deduce. They had reached their limit, and were now going to die for his and Zabuza's mission to be completed. Just as he was going to finish them off he hesitated slightly, as his moral code clashed with his master's ideology.

'I didn't think that I could simply destroy the kindness in my heart like I first thought,' Haku grimaced. 'perhaps I should just leave them in a death-like state for at least long enough until this mission is over.' Trying to decide on a course of action Haku was oblivious to Sasuke, who was attempting to complete the necessary hand signs needed to launch his jutsu.

Upon landing on the final sign Sasuke inhaled just enough air and unleashed a smaller but condensed Fireball jutsu. It raced forward nearly catching Haku off-guard, whom just merely changed mirrors and watched as the fireball dispersed once it connected with his Ice mirror.

Looking back over at Sasuke, Haku knew that was a last-ditch effort on his part and pulled out three more senbon before tossing them over at Sasuke. Noticing the projectiles, Sasuke quickly attempted to block with a kunai in hand, however, due to the severe numbness that had over taken his primary arm he was only able to deflect one, while the other two pierced into his shoulder and thigh causing him considerable pain.

Seeing Sasuke was starting to lose momentum Naruto attempted to push himself up and try one last attempt. Watching this happen, Haku readied his hand as he pulled out a few more Senbon. Aiming for areas of least harm Haku readied his arms and with a quick motion he launched them from his hands towards Naruto.

Unforeseen to him though a sudden breeze from the sea swept across the bridge moving away some of the mist and in the process altered the course of the senbon launched at Naruto. Both Haku and Sasuke slowly watched in horror as the Senbon were now directed towards necessary vital areas in and around the neck, chest and stomach.

Naruto still fumbling as he tried to get onto his feet was unaware of the danger that was making its way over to him. Instead he continued to press himself up onto his feet. Sasuke having seen the path the senbon would take with his Sharingan quickly and instinctually made his way over towards Naruto. With just enough time to push him out of the way. With that Sasuke had managed to reach Naruto and instead take the blunt of the attack himself.

Shock radiated off Naruto's face as he looked on in horror at what had just transgressed before him. Haku for his part remained silent, as he had seen where the senbon had struck Sasuke and was paralyzed by the realization of what he had just became responsible for.

Crawling over towards his friend, Naruto attempted to check his friend who was laying on the ground not moving in the slightest. "Sasuke, get up we have to keep fighting!" Naruto murmured to his friend as he attempted pull Sasuke up onto his feet in assistance, but what he found was Sasuke's body was limp in his arms. Turning him around Naruto became silent and pale as Sasuke had a senbon in his jugular, two in his chest, and a fourth in his stomach.

Once turned over Sasuke's eyes opened slowly revealing a slight glaze that had just began to set itself in his eyes as he struggled to breath. "What are you doing dobe?" He chocked as he struggled with his speech. "You have to watch your back, you're not out of this dome yet!" Sasuke could feel it, but he never would have guessed that one of the senbon in his chest had pierced a lung and that aside from the one in his jugular that he was bleeding internally, drowning from his own blood.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto pleaded as he watched his friend's life begin to slip away right in his own arms. "Why did you save me? Why did you risk yourself for me?!"

"I don't know why, my body just reacted" He coughed as the pain of breathing was starting to become too much for him to bare. Having an urge to swallow Sasuke instantly regretted as the senbon logged in his throat began to shift around causing him to gag and cough up blood.

Naruto flinched in response and was preparing to pull the senbon out of Sasuke's jugular. "Hang on Sasuke, I'll pull that thing out really quick!" Naruto explained as his hand dashed towards the senbon before being stopped by Sasuke's own hand.

"Naruto, you idiot, didn't you pay attention in class?" Sasuke began while still hoarse. "Leave it or I'll die faster." Naruto, for his part broke upon registering what Sasuke had just said, he was indeed dying and he knew it.

"Sasuke, your just feeling numb is all, the same as me. Remember that guy hit us to stop our movements." Naruto attempted to comfort his friend. "Your just feeling lightheaded at worst."

"Naruto," Sasuke stuttered out. "I won't be able to find my brother and ask him why he did it…I need you to find him for me." At that moment that any hope that Naruto was clinging to surrounding his friend crumbled as he noticed that Sasuke's breathes became far shallower after each word.

"What are you talking about? You're going to find him like you always wanted to and then you're going to ask him yourself remember!" Naruto cried. "You're not giving up on that, are you?!" Sasuke weakly smiled at his friend.

"No, I'm not giving up, however, I'm not going to be able to see it through to the end is all." Sasuke admitted. "I guess I shouldn't have jumped the gun in thinking that I could take this guy on in the first place."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered silently as he watched Sasuke's eyes begins to fully glaze over.

"I really enjoyed our friendship Naruto, and sorry for leaving you with Konohamaru's training." Sasuke apologized. "Remember to teach him correctly and nothing stupid like that perverted jutsu of yours…"

"You know that I couldn't help it if he learned that, he looks up to me too much remember," Naruto began. "and besides if it's just me I won't be able to make him a badass like you." At this point tears were streaming out of Naruto's eyes as he stopped trying to hold them back.

"You criticize yourself too much, don't let anyone from that village tell you any different, because…" Sasuke slowly began to recede away. "because to me you will become the strongest Hokage of all time." Naruto was choking on the words he so desperately wanted to say, but found that he just couldn't speak.

Sasuke saw this and smiled weakly at his friend one last time before his eyes slowly began to close his eyes and his hoarse voice sounded one last time. "Thanks for being my brother, Naruto." With that Sasuke was gone and Naruto held his friend, no, brother for the last time as he wept.

Haku, for his part during all of this remained silent during the whole exchange, grief-ridden up until the very end. Watching Sasuke's last moments of life in suffering Haku had to clutch his chest at the pain of guilt building up in him. 'I never meant to kill either of them, only subdue them long enough until we finished our mission.' Haku reflected. 'Now, now I have taken one of their lives and leaving another broken.' Haku trembled at the scene before him as he watched Naruto break more and more over the death of his friend, forgetting every lesson he learned about keeping his back towards his enemy.

Instead of taking this time to end this event, Haku did nothing. He remained silent as his sin laid before him. His awareness dropping as he discarded the senbon in his hands and remained prone to one mirror. Allowing Naruto time to grieve for his friend.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind a pair of red eyes opened to view a scene that laid before them. The Kyuubi, one of the nine biju, whose name was all but forgotten, looked onward at the scene upon sensing the negative emotional buildup within Naruto, only to see him crying over the body of his dead friend. "How pathetic," he began. "Crying over someone who let themselves get killed, what a waste.

Noticing the inner realm in which he was locked in began to bubble into a negative pit of emotion and turmoil, to which the Kyuubi could only smirk at the chance that was now presenting itself to him. "However, this would be an ample time to subject the boy with my power and begin to degrade the seal that has been placed upon him." The Kyuubi smirked.

The Kyuubi began to rise as he began to gather his power and send it forth to reach the boy illuminating the realm in a malicious red glow that bubbled and steamed. Chuckling to himself the Kyuubi was going to fuel that anger and drive the boy to become what he always was, his vessel.

Before his chakra could reach the boy however, a great tremor resounded across the expanse as the waters within the mind began to stir. "Has the boy finally learned how to enter this space, or is it due to some outside interference?" The Kyuubi questioned before he slowly began to reach a different conclusion. "No, this is something else!"

Suddenly, and without warning, the entirety of the mindscape screamed to life as everything seemed to shake due to some unforeseen power. The Kyuubi looked on desperately as to find the source, but only found darkness. Said darkness however, began to stir and change as though something was about to materialize into the realm.

A sound began to resonate within the chamber, like that of large footsteps as they seemingly grew closer and closer to the cage. The water that encompassed everything in front of the cage began to give way as large spikes began to pierce upwards into the dark void. Higher and higher they grew before a large mass and two additional rows of spikes accompanied them.

With a loud thud a large clawed hand emerged from the darkness before resting itself upon the floor in front of the cage. A bluish hue flickered to life on the outline of large dorsal fins in a repeated manner as the figure continued to rise, towering over the Kyuubi with ease.

Something akin to a primitive growl was released by the entity sending a chill down the Kyuubi's spine due in part to the sinister and malicious intent that easily dwarfed any that he had previously. Before long it became quite apparent to him that he was trembling, something that he hadn't done before in a long time, as a much larger pair of eyes stared down directly at him. Shrinking down as much as possible the Kyuubi stared up in terror as a loud bellow came forth before it evolved rapidly into a monstrous roar that violently shook the mindscape and threatened to push him back further into his cage.

The entity before him wasn't a mere spirit of kinds, nor was it anything that he had ever seen before. It was a monster, a creature spoken of by men of the long and distant past, a beast thought to have disappeared, a kaiju, the sin of the world.

* * *

Unbeknown to anyone outside something was slowly beginning to happen with Naruto. Haku didn't even notice it due to his guard being down, but his senses screamed at him with such sudden ferocity that it scared him, as he looked onwards and noticed a sinister blue arura begin to surround Naruto. A cold foreboding feeling began to set itself within the dome as Naruto began to change.

Though his head was down Haku could hear that his crying had stopped and he could feel a massive amount of hatred stream off him. Slowly the blue hued energy began to cause a considerable change to Naruto's appearance including healing his wounds. All the senbons that were resting in Naruto's body were violently pushed out before dissolving upon contact with the aura.

The first noticeable change to happen was that Naruto's blond hair changed from a sunny and warm blonde to that of a cold and dead white color. His hands began to change as well, his fingers grew claws and his toes talons. From what Haku could tell Naruto was gripping his mouth as his teeth sharpened themselves. 'Something is not right with this boy!' Haku thought as he continued observing the change from his mirror. 'This power is too much, and this hatred, it's destructive.'

Placing Sasuke down on the ground Naruto bent forward as the aura changed into a cloak of blue energy that evolved. A tail began to form at the base of his back and dorsal fin like constructs began to materialize in three rows going down the cloak's back to the base of the tail. The energy from the cloak caused the pavement on the bridge to crack and give way as the pressure from it intensified.

Turning to finally look at Haku, Naruto nearly killed Haku with his glare alone as his once bright blue eyes were a blazing orange that showed destruction, death, and above all malice that was inconceivable. Haku was greatly taken back as he stared death in the face. Taking out a couple senbon for defense Haku was quickly surprised when he looked back up and saw Naruto's fist about to hit him in his mirror.

Quickly using shunshin, Haku watched as Naruto's fist collided with the mirror, and from the contact a massive explosion of kinetic energy created a shockwave that sent chunks from the bridge flying forward in the air and clearing the mist in the area. The sheer strength that was on display was monstrous, it was like that of Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin, except that this was coming from a genin, whom from the way he acted before was straight out of the academy.

Thinking quickly Haku sent his senbon flying towards Naruto, anticipating him to react to them, however, Naruto didn't pay them any mind as they were vaporized upon contact with the cloak. Attempting to try at another angle Haku swapped mirrors and tried again, expect one of two outcomes happened that startled him. The first regardless of the angle the same results were met, and the second was that Naruto was following his every move regardless of the increase in his speed while he remained in his prone position.

This startling discovery concerned Haku as he had no idea as to what he should expect from Naruto now. The only thing he could seem to rely on was his senses and they were screaming in every way possible it seemed to make him run away.

Watching Haku, Naruto finally decided to make a move again as his cloak began to glow brightly. A surge of energy could be seen regulating itself in and around it. Large amounts of energy was beginning to shake the bridge and shatter Haku's mirrors, and some cases melt the ground in and around the dome. The ice that was impervious to Sasuke's fire style jutsu began to melt away at the heat and Haku soon found himself falling out of his mirror. Once he began to fall Naruto unleashed all his built-up power in what seemed like a massive "discharge" that sent dust, debris, and anything else flying in all directions. The mist was quickly and easily overpowered by this gale-force wind, and even Kakashi, Zabuza and the others were nearly blown away by the force behind the wind.

They were unaware of what had just happened but soon they realized that this new power was dreadful as the debris cloud from what seemed like the epicenter resembled that like a mushroom. Though it wasn't large it was still clearly visible, as was the area. Any nearby trees were either uprooted or pushed back, and the bridge had a crater in it coming from where the other fight was happening.

Kakashi quickly scanned the area for Sakura and Tazuna in hopes of insuring they weren't blown away. "Sakura! Tazuna! Are both of you alright?!" Kakashi called out. Thankfully he heard Sakura's reply.

"Yeah, we're all right we're just stuck underneath some debris, thankfully a large pipe shielded us from anything else." Sakura responded easing Kakashi's nerves.

"Well at least knowing they're alright has calmed me down a bit," Kakashi muttered to himself before redirecting his attention back over to the source of the blast. "but that's where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting at." The power that was emanating from that direction was dangerous and heavy. It reminded him of the Kyuubi at first, however, from what he remembered the Kyuubi's chakra was nowhere near this heavy. 'If it isn't the Kyuubi, then what the hell is emanating such a destructive power?!'

Zabuza also felt the power, except unlike Kakashi he trembled at its feeling. 'This power, it can only mean one thing!' Zabuza thought as his mind raced through past experiences and memories. 'This could get really bad in a matter of moments, I need to find Haku and get out of here, this mission isn't worth dying.'

Looking over at Kakashi, Zabuza took his sword and placed on his should. "Well Hatake, it looks as though you lucked out here." Zabuza stated as he grabbed the attention of the infamous "Sharingan Kakashi". "Considering what is about to happen I've decided to forfeit this mission in favor of living, so as part of this mission was forcing me to fight you I'd say that makes this fight void."

Kakashi didn't trust Zabuza though, he knew that the former swordsman of the mist wasn't somebody to trust, especially considering he left his own village after a failed coup d'état. "What kind of game are you playing Zabuza, how do I know that you're not going to cut us down after letting go as you please?" Kakashi demanded to which Zabuza looked back over to the epicenter of the crater.

"One of your students is an Uzumaki if I'm correct." Zabuza mentioned causing Kakashi to raise a noticeable brow of confusion.

"Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with what's going on." Kakashi remarked as he watched Zabuza silently curse his own luck before shaking his head.

"It does have everything to do with it," Zabuza started as he looked over, as did Kakashi, as they both saw a silhouette slipped away from the airborne dust and flames assorted all over as a cloaked Naruto materialized into view, still standing in the same place as before. "After nearly thirteen years the "King of the Monsters" has awoken once more."

Looking outward at the hellish landscape presented to them, one thing was evident as Naruto turned to face the two of them, and that was the unending destruction that was about transpire. With a surge of power Naruto unleashed monstrous roar that could be heard from the heavens proclaiming the kings return to the world once more.

* * *

 **Alrighty then, that is it for the first chapter of N:TKR Redux, and might I add that the Shin Gojira Ost was really awesome to listen to when I typed this up. I had Godzilla vs Destroyah on with headphones playing the music and it just setup the tone almost perfectly. For those wondering about that little prologue, just keep it in mind, it'll come in later, of course previous readers will notice somethings instantly from it, and for the most part everything is the same except some lore changes that I previously mentioned.**

 **I still have the original fic up for those wanting to read it and chart the progression of this story including the differences this once will take when compared to the other one. I'm looking forward to this again although I still haven't decided on the order of kaiju introductions past a certain point, but since the first part will not have that many in the first part no worries there. I will state that in this new version nothing is exactly like it was in the previous one, the shadows hold many secrets and that will become pretty evident in this shinobi world.**

 **Also a quick note, the romance option is still open for debate, in all that time I was working on world building and character spreadsheets I forgot to decide on a romance, go figure right. Lol.**

 **With that I will say that the next chapter will be out before the end of this month definitely, hopefully next week if not the week after definitely. I'll give you guys a brief preview of it real quick for fun. :D**

 **/Preview/**

 **Chapter 2: Facing Reality**

 **\- Naruto has gone berserk over the death of his best friend, and his power is more frightening than that of the Kyuubi's?! Kakashi and Zabuza have a fight on their hands while Naruto awakens in an unknown place. Who or what is the thing that even makes the Kyuubi tremble? Next time on N:TKR Redux!**

 **You know I can see how antsy some people get when making a preview for a next anime episode or something. I feel excited mainly because I just want to write the chapter! Perhaps I mentioned to much, or perhaps not, those that read the previous story have an idea what's about to happen but for those new to it the next part will hopefully feel satisfying.**

 **Alright that's enough from me for one chapter, I'm glad to be typing again and can't wait to work on that new collabe with Ares and Jerkasuarus. Till next time this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, catch you guys later!**


	2. Facing Reality

**Hey there everybody this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll with the second chapter of N:TKR Redux! Thanks to everyone supporting me, I'm hoping I won't disappoint you with this new reboot. Now I forgot to mention somethings last time, my bad, that I wanted to go over a little bit, but I was too anxious and forgot about them, so instead I'll go over them today.**

 **First up on the chopping board, I forgot to explain that if at any point, you have a question about the story feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer in way that won't spoil too much. I'll usually answer questions in the review section in the next chapter, but if you can't wait just PM me and I'll answer you as soon as I can.**

 **Secondly, if you are familiar with my previous edition of this story then you are familiar with my post explaining why I decided to reboot this fic. Well to those new here I basically stated that I had ideas of making a community and forum dedicated to not just this story but also kaiju in general with anyone interested allowed in to join discussions and share stories that could be checked out in the community. I basically wanted your thoughts on this. Give me some feedback on this idea and if you're interested let me know.**

 **Now that takes care of that, I apologize for not bringing that up last time, I somehow goofed when I typed out that AN, I usually make those right after finishing the story, and not to mention I uploaded the wrong version of the chapter that had a decent amount of grammatical issues…I think I needed some coffee or something…**

 **Anyways, I'd like to remind everyone that this story will be going down a different route than the previous work. I'm only saying this as a warning for what is about to be read. Though it is currently doing the same thing as the previous edition you will notice very easily the difference of the second chapter, so fair warning.**

 **Time for a disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction! Naruto is owned by his respected owners at Jump, Vizmedia, and Massashi Kishimoto, the creator; Godzilla is owned by Toho Co. Ltd. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 _'Where am I?' There was no sound, only d_ _arkness, which_ _was everywhere much like a void. Drifting further and further down into the unknown Naruto opened his eyes slightly, but found that his vision was clouded by the darkness, and his ears fell to a deaf silence. 'Why does it feel like I'm falling?'_

 _Looking up Naruto could see a light of sorts seemingly disappearing as he continued to descend further into the depths of the void. The atmosphere of the space was heavy, it felt as though that it was crushing him in its embrace the further he fell. He felt disorientated, and was confused, he had no bearings in the slightest as to what has become of him, only that he was falling._

 _'I feel as though I can't breathe…' Naruto thought to himself in his daze. 'Why am I so tired…am I dead?' The void shifted as Naruto began to see images of his past play before him. Scenes of loneliness, fear, and depression. One scene played the same way as his life up until the academy, him alone and crying, while everyone else ignored him, not giving the slightest bit of concern._

 _The emptiness that he was feeling, was it loneliness? The thought graced his mind slightly as he drifted in and out of sub-unconsciousness. 'I have friends though, am I really lonely now compared to then?' Naruto questioned himself as he reflected on his experiences with people, but for some reason he couldn't recall who. 'Who are the people then that I'm friends with?'_

 _Before long another scene began to play out, one that caused Naruto to tremble as he re-experienced the trauma. Masked shinobi with no clear markings coming after him, capturing him, and torturing him, the fear of their return haunted Naruto's dreams. For a long time, Naruto refused to sleep, and because of this paranoia set in, all due to the fear of his life being taken._

 _Perhaps the fall into darkness was him weighed down by his fears? Yet again the thought crossed his mind without fully knowing. 'But I got over it, why am I still falling?' Naruto wondered as he couldn't understand why it was that this was happening. 'Someone helped me get over it, I think? Who was it, I can't remember!'_

 _Finally, the space in which he found himself in, was it due to all of this? 'What is this place? Why am I in it!?' Naruto exclaimed as he couldn't understand why he was there. 'Why am I always the one to suffer?! What did I do wrong?! All I do is prank people, but even then, they despise me! I hate them all I wish they would all DIE!'_

 _The void trembled as it bubbled to life. Naruto found himself floating towards a great heat, something warm yet cold. It wasn't comforting, yet it wasn't unbearable. The experience was like that of a great surge, to what he couldn't comprehend. Looming in the depths of the void a vibrant blue light began to flicker into existence as a large mass engulfed the space around Naruto._

 _The pressure wasn't crushing, rather it was sturdy, it pulled him further down towards where ever he was drifting towards previously. Unable to see what it was Naruto closed his eyes as he drifted into a sub-unconscious state once more unaware of the looming figure that held him in his hand starring down at him with blazing orange eyes._

* * *

Chapter 2: Facing Reality

Negative energies radiated off Naruto as he continued to stand in his prone position previously. Kakashi looked onwards at this student who stood in the middle of the hellfire that was engulfing the bridge and nearby plant life. The sparks and ash floating aimlessly in the air in and around the area gave the scene a rather foreboding feeling that wasn't helped any by the fact that the hatred radiating off Naruto was beginning to encompass the area.

"What the hell is this?!" Kakashi questioned aloud oblivious to anything else around him. It wasn't until the sound of Zabuza's sword hitting the ground that his attention on Naruto was distracted.

"That there Kakashi is the power from an old age. A time in which monsters encompassed the world, monsters even worse than the tailed beasts." Zabuza began to explain as he pulled out a scroll with a whirlpool symbol on it. One that was exactly like the one on the back of the flak jackets worn by the shinobi of Konoha.

"That's the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, why do you," Kakashi was cut off as Zabuza quickly opened the scroll. He bit into his thumb as he drew blood that was necessary for him to open the scroll. Upon wiping his thumb on the scroll Zabuza quickly flew through a series of hand signs and grabbed his sword, Kubikiribōchō, and thrusted it into the scroll encompassing it in some sort of energy that seemed to "awaken" the blade as it came to life seemingly. Chakra could be seen regulating through it and encompassing it, but for some reason the energy within the blade itself was heavier and more condensed.

"Listen here Kakashi, I'm going to go ahead and give you a warning. That is not your student anymore," Zabuza began, surprising Kakashi. "right now we need to stop him from progressing any further, otherwise this entire area, no this entire nation will be destroyed!"

"That power can do such a thing?!" Kakashi asked in surprise as the surge coming from Naruto continued to increase. "What kind of monster could possibly have that kind of power and why is it that Naruto would have it?!"

"Long ago, beasts that towered even the largest of creations were a source of a terrible disaster and were far more powerful than anything that was thought to exist." Zabuza explained as he readied his blade. "Those beasts were known as kaiju, and just one could bring a nation to its knees, but there was one that was considered so powerful that even other kaiju feared it."

Naruto noticing the energy coming from Zabuza's blade began to growl in anger. Crouching forward, Naruto was going to pounce forward in an offensive manner that was noticeably clear to the two onlookers. Locking his eyes on him, Zabuza steadied his sword, pulling back with his hands holding steady readying himself for an upward slash.

"What the hell are you doing Zabuza?!" Kakashi demanded as he saw Zabuza's posture. "Do you think I'd let you attack one of my genin, regardless of the situation?!" Kakashi retorted, as he was preparing to attack Zabuza again before a sudden quake shook the bridge.

Turing to face the epicenter of the small quake Kakashi turned and watched as Naruto was quickly upon them. With a clawed hand pulled back, Kakashi just barely noticed in his peripheral a blur racing forward. Before he could realize what had just happened Naruto's clawed hand dashed forward colliding with Zabuza's large sword. The initial clash caused a small tremor that indented the bridge due to the kinetic energy that emanated from the two opposing forces.

"Damn it Kakashi! You're going to need to understand that as of this moment forget that he is your student!" Zabuza yelled back at Kakashi who was still lost in the scene before him. "Kakashi! Pay attention!"

Kakashi, quickly dropping his stupor jumped away just as Zabuza pushed his strength into his blade, forcing Naruto to rebound off his sword and back a few feet away from the two. Zabuza jumped back next to Kakashi as he wiped his brow. "Damn I'm getting to old for this shit." Zabuza muttered under his breath.

"Okay so you were saying something about some creatures known as Kaiju, and one that even they feared." Kakashi mentioned getting Zabuza's attention. "You also never fully explained what they are except that they're supposedly dangerous."

"In basic terminology Kakashi we're in for some hell if we don't stop your student. He has kaiju deep within the recesses of his being that was passed down from the previous generation." Zabuza explained. "That specific kaiju was a particularly nasty one, one that the Uzumaki clan was tied to, much like a clan specific summoning with a rather disturbing reputation."

"I take it that it involves whatever is inside of Naruto was the thing that the other "kaiju" feared?" Kakashi guessed getting a confirming nod from Zabuza who was steadying his blade once more. 'Great, another thing to garner worry for Naruto's safety.'

"Yeah, I'll explain a little bit more later, but first I'll need your help in dealing with this before the situation gets any worse." Zabuza stated raising Kakashi's concern.

Moments prior they were fighting to the death and now Zabuza was asking for his help in dealing with one of his students. "I won't be helping you kill my student Zabuza!" Kakashi exclaimed getting an irritable groan from Zabuza.

"When in the entire time, we have been talking have I ever stated that I will kill your student?!" Zabuza retorted making Kakashi flinch. "Listen carefully _Hatake_ , I have devoted my career to assisting the Uzumaki clan, the last thing I want to do is kill him!"

Once more Naruto charged forward this time twisting his body, pulling his fist back as to build the momentum. Zabuza, pulling with all his strength blocked the second attack with the side of his sword. Naruto steadily pushing him back due to the momentum, so Zabuza shifted his feet to build a solid base. After finding the right footing that stopped him from being pushed back he pushed back with all his might sending Naruto back flying, while he himself feel on his back.

Naruto reached out with his hand and grabbed hold of the bridge, clawing at it as to stop his advance in mid-flight. Finally stopping himself Naruto jumped up and landed on his feet staring maliciously at the two-seasoned shinobi. "Damn that kid can punch!" Zabuza grunted as he picked himself up. "He'll make for a worthy wielder that's for sure!"

Kakashi, confused at the last statement watched Zabuza get back up. Looking over at his sword Kakashi expected for the sword to be dented or cracked by the force of the punch alone, however, upon inspecting it Kakashi was surprised to see that it was radiating. "How is it that your blade withstood the impact without taking a scratch?!" Kakashi questioned the ronin who looked at him with a tired expression.

"That blade, it isn't what you think it is." Zabuza began as he released the pressure from his arm joints. "Made long ago by the Uzumaki clan along with its counterparts, it was made to fight against other wielders." Looking over at Naruto, Kakashi noticed that there was a tear in the cloak of energy that surrounded Naruto. "Heh, you noticed that did you. That's what my sword can do, it can cut through their energy."

"So, Zabuza, what do you plan on proposing that we do with this whole situation?" Kakashi asked him. Zabuza, scratching his chin as he looked around the area, as though looking for something.

"Strange, I could have sworn that he was nearby." Zabuza muttered aloud. Kakashi looking around in confusion was trying to figure out who he was talking about. "Damn, he must have gotten blown back pretty far if he still isn't here yet. Oh well, I guess we'll just improvise then."

Naruto began growling and bellowing out harsh sounds of intimidation. Stepping forward Naruto began making his way back towards them. "Okay so, any words of advice on what to expect from him?" Kakashi asked as he readied himself along with Zabuza.

"Just one really, don't get to close when he starts to glow. Bad things will happen when he starts to glow." Zabuza stated getting a weird look from Kakashi before he looked back at Naruto. "And hope and pray that he doesn't grow scales, otherwise you might start wishing you'd sensei another team." This caused Kakashi to garner a perplexed look on his face in response.

Charging forward Naruto's speed increased throwing the two off as a flurry of slashes from Naruto's clawed hands separated them. They jumped away from Naruto with Kakashi attempting to cast a jutsu before being hit by Naruto. The sudden surge of pain jolted through Kakashi's nervous system, registering itself and causing Kakashi to wince before grabbing Naruto's arm and kicking him in the head. Upon landing the kick Kakashi found himself feeling pain again as it felt as though he was kicking a brick wall.

Falling back, Kakashi evaded another strike from Naruto. Zabuza, appeared next to him swinging his blade at Naruto cutting through the cloak once more, although this time cutting Naruto across his chest. "The hell are you doing Zabuza?!" Kakashi exclaimed at him before being pushed back by Zabuza. "You'll kill Naruto if you-"

The cut that was visibly seen was rapidly disappearing far faster than he even the cut on Naruto's hand previously. "No need to worry about cutting him, he'll heal, incredibly fast too." Zabuza stated before a sudden and swift hit from the side blindsided him.

Sending him flying Zabuza was unable to register what had just happened until he noticed Kakashi just barely dodging a swipe from Naruto across his abdomen, instead cutting into his flak jacket. Jumping back Kakashi flew through hand signs before he launched a fire ball jutsu. Naruto, remained in the same position as the fireball hit him directly.

The fire encompassed him for a brief amount of time before being dissipated by the force of the wind from Naruto's sudden jump towards Kakashi. Who for his part, was completely taken by surprise by the action. Watching as his student advanced towards him ever closer Kakashi found himself starring into his pupil's eyes, where he saw only malice. There was no kindness that was shown in his previous blue eyes, nor even the veil of sadness that was once hidden within them. There was only hatred and death.

Before he could even react Kakashi watched as his student was sent flying by a column of water. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza announced as the column of water changed to match that of serpentine dragon, whose maw held Naruto in placed as it crashed into the bridge a couple yards away as to give the two distance between them and him.

"Thanks, I guess." Kakashi hesitantly thanked Zabuza before looking back over at Naruto who was ready to attack again. "So, it seems that jutsu are useless in this situation."

"Not entirely, that cloak may not look it, but it is actually protecting him from outside disturbances that could harm his now sensitive chakra network." Zabuza explained. "While in that state wielders can be easily subjected to jutsu that affect their chakra network. For example, a simple genjutsu can drastically disable the chakra network, rendering him unable to fight."

"There's just the problem of getting close enough to be able to land the jutsu on him." Kakashi added getting a nod from Zabuza. "You can cut through the cloak, but your sword can't immobilize him, at least not without harming him." The contemplative look shone on Kakashi's face wasn't as evident as it could have been.

Naruto was about to pounce forward but stopped upon the sight of snow softly falling from the sky. It drifted aimlessly across the bridge bringing with it wonder and beauty. Calmness that even Naruto was found mesmerized by, but for Zabuza, a smirk emerged on his face in recognition. Before long Naruto seemed to have caught on as he leapt out of the way of several large ice spears.

"Heh, took you long enough." Zabuza stated aloud, not turning to face the new arrival. Kakashi though was different, he turned and found that Zabuza's companion had appeared, albeit wounded.

No longer masked and with his left arm showing severe burns and limp, he made his way over to the two. "I apologize for the delay, I found it hard to move with this arm, and I'm afraid that I may have sustained some internal injuries after being tossed into the wind rather forcefully." Haku explained as he readied himself to cast another jutsu.

"No need to explain yourself Haku, things are going to be different now, so as of right now drop the master motif." Zabuza stated bluntly catching Haku off-guard. "With your help though, we'll have no trouble dealing with the kid anymore." Haku though show great resent after the mention of Naruto getting a noticeable look over by Kakashi.

"Speaking of which, Haku was it? Where is my other student, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him in which Haku began to instantly fill with regret. Kakashi began to worry at the lack of response as he began to scan the area.

"I'm sorry," Haku began regaining Kakashi's focus as slight tears began to form in Haku's eyes. "but your student is dead, and it is my fault for both his death and your other student's rampage, I'm sorry." Kakashi's heart began to sink up the explanation in his student's whereabouts, before slowly rage began to build up within him.

"You! You will pay for what you've done!" Kakashi warned as he glared over at Haku who wouldn't meet his eyes. Standing before his student Zabuza blocked Kakashi from getting any closer to Haku.

"Don't try anything to reckless Hatake, this little alliance that we have is still in its infancy." Zabuza stated as he raised his sword out towards Kakashi. "So, let's try not to do anything to hasty that could ruin, okay. Besides let's not forget the major issue that is currently at hand."

Kakashi began to back off a little, however, his scowl never left Haku and Zabuza. "After this battle, we'll settle this issue." Kakashi stated to which Zabuza growled.

"Fine by me Kakashi, but tread carefully, because this blade can and will cleave you in half with ease." Zabuza warned before redirecting his attention back over at Naruto. "Haku, how well can you move?"

"I am unable to properly evade as I was able to before due to my injuries, however, if needed I can still shunshin, but the exertion on myself will strain my movements afterwards." Haku explained. It was then that Zabuza noticed the amount damage that Haku had truly sustained. He looked as though he could fall apart at any moment and his breathing was rigid.

"I see, then you'll cover us from back here," Zabuza started. Just before Haku could argue Zabuza continued. "if you were to jump in now, you'd be torn to shreds instantly, so instead you're going to stay right here." Haku was unsure why but he somehow felt as though that Zabuza was genuinely worried about his wellbeing. Never turning to look him directly in the eye Haku could tell that his gut was right and this secretly brought him some happiness.

Looking up Haku saw that Naruto was still the same, upon closer examination Haku also noticed that Sasuke's body was gone as well. 'It seems that either the body was blown back just as I was, or it was incinerated.' Haku thought.

With a loud roar, Naruto charged forth causing the group to split as Kakashi jumped back, as did Zabuza who brought his blade down towards Naruto who moved out of the way. A sudden chill filled the air as Haku flared up his chakra. With one hand Haku raced through a series of hand signs before the chill intensified.

"Demonic Ice Barrage" Haku announced as a barrage of ice projectile were formed in the air around Haku before being launched directly at Naruto. The sudden ferocity of the pelting ice pushed Naruto back as they made contact with him.

Annoyed by the sudden barrage Naruto roared out in anger before leaping up into the air with his fist pulled back. Seeing the angered genin coming down Zabuza decided that he would intervene and leapt up with his blade being swung forward. The clash caused another slight tremor before Naruto was sent back again and Zabuza landing hard on the ground.

Naruto rushing over at the fallen shinobi was blind sighted though by Kakashi who, using the multi-shadow clone jutsu had kicked him away from Zabuza and tossed a series of kunai with shinobi wire attached to each individual kunai. Once each one indented themselves to the bridge Naruto was seemingly pinned in place.

Seeing this Haku froze the moisture around Naruto's feet and legs cementing his position in his hardened ice. The problem was though that once the ice met the cloak steam began to radiate off his legs as the ice began to slowly melt. Upon seeing this Haku began concentrating his chakra as to keep the ice frozen long enough to help subdue Naruto.

Once that was underway Zabuza began making his way over to Naruto with his sword in hand preparing to swing and create a tear in the cloak with Kakashi in tail. Preparing to form the necessary hand signs for his genjutsu of choice Kakashi was hoping that the restraints would hold long enough for them to stop Naruto.

With his anger rising once again Naruto's cloak began to radiate a rather impeding glow that illuminated the area around him in its power. The energy began to regulate itself within and around the cloak as the bridge began to shake the air around Naruto began to grow heavier. The ice and shinobi wire was beginning to melt away, which once seen by Zabuza, he stopped dead in his tracks with Kakashi in toe.

"Damn it! The kid is about to release a big one!" Zabuza cursed aloud as he turned and grabbed Kakashi by the arm. "RUN!" With that Kakashi began to grow greatly concerned as he watched the energy become dangerously unstable, and without thinking did as Zabuza instructed as the two used shunshin to escape the impending blast.

The resounding "discharge" sent forth debris and energy across the expanse of the area, and just like before the area was ignited in a blaze of hellfire that scorched anything and everything that it graced. The three, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku were currently taking shelter behind a large slab of concrete that was previously tossed during the first blast, and for extra protection Haku placed a layer of ice over each of them to protect them from the flames.

As the flames began to settle and the wind calmed down the group emerged from the slab to see a similar scene as before with Naruto once again at the epicenter of a large crater surrounded by hellfire, smoke, and falling ash that formed another mushroom like cloud. "Okay, I see what you meant about him glowing, but what about the scales?" Kakashi asked to which he got a strange look in response, one that had him concerned.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen right now, I don't think I'd be able to do anything, especially since I wasn't exactly one-hundred percent when I came here." Zabuza admitted surprising Kakashi. "I originally planned on having Haku here prove himself by killing you and then after this mission finish what training he had left before letting him go on his own." Haku, was once again surprised at what he was hearing, everything was so open with Zabuza for some reason.

Naruto, now free was beginning to look for the three, when a sudden surge flowed through his body that caused him to stop. Kakashi, noticing this, was confused as to what was happening. "Zabuza, what is happening, he stopped moving." Kakashi informed the ronin who curiously looked passed the debris and examined Naruto.

The cloak that surrounded Naruto began to glow once again, but this time it was different. It darkened in color, becoming like that of a heavily darkened blue. Its shaded seemed to cast a shadow over Naruto as the energy seemed to cause a new change to his body. Slowly the skin on his hands began to show evident change as they slowly began to flak and become more scale-like.

"SHIT!" Zabuza cursed as he jumped over the debris and started running towards Naruto. "Kakashi get ready to use that genjutsu! Haku prepare for our shared technique!" The worried tone in his voice didn't help any of their nerves as they quickly began doing what was instructed. "Kakashi wait until me and Haku finish our technique before you get any closer."

Nodding to him, Kakashi stepped back as he looked over to Haku, who had a perplexed look on his face. It was like that of a nauseating one as he seemed too nervous about whatever technique Zabuza was proposing. "Zabuza-sama, we haven't practiced that technique in such a long time!" Haku stated.

"Then you better focus everything that you've got then, because there can absolutely be no screw ups!" Zabuza exclaimed as he tossed a scroll back at Haku, who rubbed his hand over an open wound and used his blood to open it. From the scroll water spewed out like a fountain.

On the surface, it seemed like ordinary water but with his Sharingan eye Kakashi could see small signs of chakra residue hidden throughout it. Channeling his chakra Haku began to focus as the water began to slowly change into snow. "Demonic Ice Blizzard!" Haku exclaimed as the snow rushed forward and formed a ferocious blizzard that engulfed Naruto, surrounding him.

Upon recognizing step one of the technique Zabuza began to fly through hand signs like those seen previously during the first encounter with Kakashi. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Zabuza announced as the a decently sized water dragon emerged from the water beneath the bridge, shooting forward directly at Naruto.

"Haku, step 3!" Zabuza yelled as Haku nodded. Kakashi watched as the two began flying through a new series of hand signs, both in perfect sync. It was then that Kakashi finally realized what was about to happen. 'Wait a minute, this is!' Kakashi thought as the two finished at the exact same time.

"Combination Jutsu: Demonic Ice Dragon Pagoda Funeral!" The two announced as the water dragon became infused with the blizzard. With it the dragon began coiling around Naruto with spikes of ice piercing out of the dragon, subduing him in place, and imbedding into the ground as it rose to the sky forging an ice pagoda of sorts around Naruto. As it raced around in a circle ascending into the sky the building grew taller and taller before finally completing itself.

With its completion, the blizzard that infused itself within the dragon increased dramatically in power freezing anything and everything around the pagoda creating a veil of frost and chill around it. Kakashi watched in amazement as the dragon still soared into the heavens before finally it reached its maximum height, it seemed, before falling back to the Earth bellow.

As it descended it grew in sized as it absorbed the moisture in the air, eventually becoming large enough to rival the pagoda as it opened its maw. In just a matter of seconds the Ice dragon collided with the pagoda forcing the ice to crash downward, and with a final explosion the ice expanded into a spiked mass before reducing to small shards of ice that floated in the air around a small shrine like structure made of ice that held Naruto within it, suppressing him.

Kakashi, was utterly amazed at both the power and beauty displayed by the technique that he nearly missed Zabuza's instruction. "Kakashi, rush at him now!" Zabuza yelled breaking Kakashi out of his stupor. "Do not worry about the cloak, right now he is completely vulnerable now go!"

With a surge of confidence Kakashi dashed forward as he made his way towards Naruto. Running through a series of hand signs. Haku, watching, created an opening in the blizzard for Kakashi, who took it and made his way over towards Naruto. Said individual was covered in ice, preventing him from moving, allowing for Kakashi to finally land the jutsu.

A sudden jolt alerted him, however, as Naruto began breaking free. Tearing away at the restraining ice, before finally breaking free and rushing at Kakashi. Unable to dodge Kakashi watched with surprised eyes as Naruto was about to strike him down. Without missing a thing Kakashi watched as Kubikiribōchō landed was brought down on Naruto's shoulder subduing him.

Turning to see Zabuza outside the blizzard with his arm extended outwards giving a clear idea that he just threw his sword Kakashi turned back to face his student, who now had a hole in armor so to speak and a wound that was rapidly healing. With a large amount of effort Kakashi finally completed the necessary hand signs as he casted his jutsu on Naruto. "Ninja Art: Forbidden Serenity!" Kakashi announced as the genjutsu was successfully delivered scrambling Naruto's chakra network, and in the process stopping Naruto.

With a glazed look in his eyes Naruto began to fall unconscious as the cloak that was around him dissipated. Catching his student Kakashi watched as the wound fully closed easing his already shot nerves as he now knew his student was safe.

The blizzard around the two began to cease as Haku landed roughly on his back in exhaustion, while Zabuza had to take a knee. "I think before the next time we need to practice that jutsu some more, because we were taking a little too long to finish it." Zabuza mentioned to Haku, who was unable to respond due to his rapid exhaustion. Haku just hoped that there wouldn't be a next time, this time alone nearly resulted in a violent death.

'Then again I guess I should see this as karma for my actions.' Haku thought grimly to himself. 'After all I did kill his companion, it would only be fare that he killed me for doing such a heinous action.' Looking back over at his father figure Haku noticed that Zabuza was coming towards him.

"You did good Haku, take it easy, not many can say they survived what you just did." Zabuza stated before making his way over to Kakashi and Naruto. Haku let out a heavy sigh as he sat himself down on the bridge and watched as the jutsu finally disappeared entirely.

On his way to Kakashi grabbed his sword, and with a slight surge of chakra the sword seemingly returned to its normal state. "Well Kakashi your student is safe, and so is this entire country." Zabuza stated as he stood only a couple feet behind Kakashi who was looking over Naruto to ensure his safety.

"Safe is a relatively simple way of putting it," Kakashi reconfirmed as he tilted his head slightly so that his sharingan eye was visible to Zabuza, who looked onwards without hesitation. "not to mention one of my students is dead because of your apprentice."

"Call it fate if you will," Zabuza returned causing visible confusion with Kakashi. "all wielders of that Kaiju are cursed to experience tragedy in some sort of way, before inevitably meeting a sorrowful end."

"You keep saying "wielder", what exactly is that?" Kakashi asked to which Zabuza sighed as he squatted down to face Kakashi, who had been kneeling the entire time.

"A wielder is anyone with a Kaiju inside of them, much like a jinchuuriki, however, the major difference is that unlike jinchuuriki a wielder goes through three stages of advancement before becoming the kaiju themselves." Zabuza explained. "Naruto only went to stage one, however, he came close to going to stage two, which is pretty much a human sized version of a kaiju."

"Then I take it that the third stage is becoming it entirely." Kakashi guessed. Zabuza nodded as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch with the Uzumaki clan symbol imprinted on it. "What is that?"

"This is the binding contract that anyone of the seven swordsmen have that binds us to help and guide the wielder of the Uzumaki clan." Zabuza informed before handing it over to Kakashi to look over. "Every swordsman carries this scroll, that way if we ever meet the next wielder they will completely enter their services by giving that person their scroll, which can end that swordsman's life."

Kakashi was amazed as he was holding the one item that could end Zabuza's life right at this moment and that he willingly gave it to him to look over. "Trust me when I say I have no interest of serving the likes of Gato, regardless of money, loyalty to those that showed me kindness is held above all else." Zabuza expressed. "Now I will serve the next wielder of that same clan just as I did the with the last one."

"You're offering your blade to Naruto?!" Kakashi nearly stuttered as he saw Zabuza lower his head.

"Of course, you could end my life if you so wished for the offense of killing your student." Zabuza mentioned surprising Kakashi and Haku.

"But you weren't the one that killed him." Kakashi mentioned as he looked pass Zabuza and over at Haku. "At worst, you attempted to kill me and my team to complete a mission just like us."

"Wrong, I'm the reason for your genin's death, I allowed Haku to fight him instead of the original plan in which he was going to kill you, so if anyone is to blame it will be me." Zabuza clarified. This caused Haku to respond with resistance to the idea as he didn't wish to see Zabuza killed. "A master must claim responsibility for the actions of his pupil."

Before anything else could be said a loud scream could be heard across the area as all heads turned to see a large group of bandits holding Sakura and Tazuna hostage. Standing in the middle of all of them was none other than Gato snickering to himself. "Well now Zabuza, what is this? Not only have you failed to kill the bridge builder but you've also decided to betray me, what a stupid fool!" Gato mocked. "Now I'll make sure to clean everything up."

The large group of bandits was beginning to make their way over to the small group when an arrow soared through the air towards them causing a few to move out of the way. Looking over in the direction of the source there stood a bunch of the villagers armed with whatever they could find to use as weapons and armor.

Gato laughed at this as he found the source of the arrow to be none other than Inari. "Well if it isn't the peasantry, I hope that you're not really going to try and fight with all that rusted junk, now are you?" Gato mockingly asked.

"You know what Gato, you really shouldn't underestimate the suppressed." Zabuza warned Gato as the he began to rise with his sword razed up pointing over to the short man. "Because eventually they'll rebel and kill their suppressor."

Beginning a steady pace over towards Gato's group Zabuza rested his blade on his shoulder. Striding towards the group Zabuza looked over at the villagers. "I'll kill the fodder, you can kill the pig." Zabuza stated causing the bandits to laugh at him.

"Hahaha, what the hell are you going to do to all of us?!" One of the bandits laughed.

"There's only one of you and several of us!" Another bellowed out with a chuckle as they readied their weapons.

Zabuza stopped in place, as he stood in a prone position he imbedded his sword into the bridge before bringing his hands up to form a single hand sign. "Let me show why I'm called the "Demon of the Hidden Mist"." Zabuza offered as he initiated the jutsu. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A heavy mist once more set itself over the bridge, concealing everyone in it. The bandits for their part were confused as they began looking for any indication of where Zabuza was. As one began to turn to look in another direction his face was met with a large blade and a bloody scream was quickly silenced. Upon investigating the other bandits that could see the body nearly didn't recognize it.

Soon another scream emerged, and then another as the bandits were quickly beginning to be massacred by Zabuza. Due to the mist however, no one could see anything, but they could easily make out the sounds of terror and unseen gore.

Gato began to feel nervous, he could no longer hear anything, and the damn mist made it hard for him to hear anything. Screeching ever loudly, the sounds of metal scrapping on pavement could be heard slowly approaching towards Gato. Pausing in between a matter of a few second intervals, it returned growing closer and closer to him, before finally ceasing all together.

Gato could feel his heart racing as he frantically began searching for the source. Turning around Gato bumped into something, it grabbed hold of him and pulled him upwards. Fear began to eminate from him as he saw it was none other than Zabuza himself, with his sword in one hand bloodied, and his body seemingly soaked in the substance. "Found you, little piggy." Zabuza darkly chucked as he tossed Gato out of the mist and into the grass near the mob from the village. They weren't patient, they quickly made their way over to the short man, and mercilessly began returning the favor for all those years of abuse. It was safe to safe that within the first thirty seconds that he died, but they seemingly stopped until he let out a soft, yet painful grunt before continuing.

The mist began to recede revealing only multiple stains of blood. Both Sakura and Tazuna were safe, however, Sakura was unconscious and Tazuna had a cut across his right arm. Zabuza brought them over towards Kakashi and Haku before stopping to sit on a large piece of pavement that was part of the debris launched into the air earlier. "Alright then Kakashi, I saved your other student's life after preventing your other one from killing himself, I think that garners enough effort on your part to give me and Haku a chance to reconcile with you." Zabuza breathed out as he was exhausted.

Kakashi just looked over at his two other students, thinking hard on what Zabuza said, before finally accepting defeat. "Very well Zabuza I will hear you out, but first we must attend to Naruto and Sakura, as well as Tazuna and your pupil before conducting any sort of discussion." Kakashi explained. Zabuza agreed as he walked over towards Haku and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Where are we going Kakashi?" Zabuza asked causing Kakashi to visibly stutter. "Well, obviously, we aren't going to be letting them rest outside, so let's head over to where you've been staying."

"Sadly, that is not up to me, it is Tazuna's house after all, you'll have to ask him." Kakashi informed him. Tazuna quickly felt as though he was put onto the spot as he felt Zabuza's gaze shift over towards him causing him to shutter in response.

Wishing he had a drink Tazuna could only groan before ultimately deciding on what to do. "Fine, you can come over to my place," Tazuna groaned causing Zabuza to turn and begin heading that way. "but you have to wait outside until I explain everything to my daughter first!"

"Fine by me, so long as there will be food and a place to sleep, I could care less." Zabuza stated bluntly as Tazuna cursed his luck before grabbing Sakura and calling Inari over to follow them back home. Kakashi followed in suite, while still holding Naruto, with thoughts of what he must be dreaming of right now, while cast in a genjutsu that places the individual under effect in comatose like state.

* * *

 _Deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind, he began to stir._ _"Where am I?" He wondered as his eyes found themselves looking up at a ceiling, like that of a sewer's. For some reason, he was tired and he couldn't quite get himself up to look around, but instead found himself drifting back to sleep._

 ** _"WAKE UP BOY!"_** _A loud bellow resounded within the sewer startling him and making him jump to his feet like a scared cat._

 _"What the hell was that?! Whose there?!" Naruto yelled out to whatever it was that scared the crap out of him. Locking on to something on the other side of the large open room Naruto noticed a large metal cage with a paper seal seemingly keeping it closed._

 _Walking over to it for further examination Naruto jumped back in freight once a set of large claws jumped out of the shadows towards him, only to be stopped by the bars of the cage. **"It took you quite a while to get here boy."** The entity stated as a large pair of glowing red eyes revealed themselves to him._

 _"Oh, it's just you fuzzball." Naruto blandly remarked before turning his attention away from the fox._

 ** _"How dare you call me a fuzzball you idiotic monkey! I have been around since before the distribution of chakra!"_** _The Kyuubi began as roared out at Naruto. **"I have crushed countless people, leveled mountains and formed tsunamis! I-"** Before the Kyuubi could say anything else a large mass emerged from the shadows beyond the room striking at the cage, silencing the Kyuubi and scaring Naruto. _

**_"What was that fuzzball? I think your stating my backstory."_** _A much louder voiced bellowed in the expanse. Naruto turned to watch the large mass, which was apparently a scaled hand of sorts retreat into the darkness. Following suite, a large mass seemingly began to rise from the void of Naruto's mind, towering over everything with ease. **"And I predate YOUR kind."**_

 _Naruto was terrified as he was now looking up at an entity that silenced the Kyuubi, the very same Kyuubi that nearly destroyed his village almost thirteen years ago, and has only been defeated by the First Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and the Fourth Hokage. "What the hell are you?!" Naruto stuttered out in fear gaining the attention of the large entity._

 ** _"Destruction."_** _It answered. **"Destruction that you now hold within you boy, so words of advice, tread carefully until my powers are fully materialized within your body, otherwise you might find yourself dying quickly."**_

 _Naruto was unable to responded as the entity lowered itself to view Naruto at a lower level, or rather as close to making leveled eye contact as physically possible. "Where did you come from?" Naruto asked it. "And how did you get inside of me?!"_

 ** _"I come from a place that no longer exists, as for the last part I was placed inside of your body thirteen years ago because you were the only viable Uzumaki that I could be transferred to."_** _It explained._

 _"Wait I don't understand!" Naruto whined as he couldn't comprehend anything this thing was saying._

 ** _"Hmph, if your so determined to get answers ask that foolish swordsman, your time in this place is nearly over."_** _It stated causing Naruto to notice the change in the area. He felt more awake than previously. **"That technique that was used to subdue you has been released, you're going to be waking up and you'll be out of this place, so there is no reason to explain everything to you at this moment in time."**_

 _"Wait I don't even know what you are, or rather who you are!" Naruto exclaimed at the entity, who grunted in displeasure before relenting, just as Naruto was starting to gain consciousness._

 ** _"Very well then I'll at least give you that. My name is…."_** _The voice began as it started to fade away. **"GODZILLA!"**_

* * *

 **Bam, done with the second chapter of N:TKR Redux! Sorry to all of those that were starting to think that we were going to have another conversation between Naruto and Godzilla just like in the earlier version, but I felt that with the new lore at my disposal that it would be foolish to reveal everything now.**

 **So, getting into the nitty gritty of this chapter I'll go on record to state that yes Godzilla is going to act differently towards Naruto if you couldn't tell already. This version is going to be darker in tone, again hopefully, than the previous version and with that I will not pulling anymore BS reasons behind any course of actions. To those of you that have read the previous version then you'll note that this was pretty much chapters two and three.**

 **I decided on combining the two into one solid chapter due to the new lore changes that I don't want to give away just yet and that in this version, Godzilla isn't going to be as friendly towards our favorite blonde like before.**

 **In this chapter I also decided to reveal more information about the Seven Swordsmen, especially stuff that wasn't touched upon previously. Now for that combination jutsu, I will go on record that I was always fascinated by the fact that shinobi could combine techniques, but it wasn't really focused as much as it could have been, and so in this version I decided that I'll create some possible combination jutsu for characters as to give credence to the effectiveness of said techniques, as well as, bringing such an interesting concept into the main story more.**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Did you guys enjoy it? Do you want to see more combination jutsu? Let me know. Constructive criticism for this chapter would really be appreciated, and just your feedback in general would be nice to read.**

 **Real, quick I'll give you a preview of the next chapter:**

 **/Preview/**

 **Chapter 3: Death or Mercy**

 **\- Two lives are at the mercy of their captors, with a single act saving them from an immediate fate, what will become of them?**

 **Alrighty then, that takes care of this chapter, I will see you guys real soon, expect a chapter possible within the next couple of weeks. Sorry for the wait, but I have a term paper that I neglected to dedicate enough time to this, and I have finals in a couple weeks…wait let's just make it the second week of May, or maybe the first weekend just to be safe.**

 **This is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, I'll catch everyone in due time, peace!**


End file.
